


Gentle

by PhoebeshipsNellis



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeshipsNellis/pseuds/PhoebeshipsNellis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about Nick and Ellis only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> im so soRRY I GOT BORED

“I swear you do anything like that again I will murder you.”

A strong hand pulled the hick up from the ledge, his muscular legs tucking themselves onto the building side and one hand heaving his own weight up. He slowly got onto his feet, dusted himself down and gave a small, nervous laugh that cracked when he caught the expression of the unimpressed con-man.

“Ah was only kedden’ round,” The nervous hillbilly stated, fixating his hat onto his head.

The suited man only rolled his eyes in response.

“Then why were you yelling for help?” He growled.

The hick thought for a bit before folding his arms, smartly, and insisted it was acting. The con artist dropped the situation like his shoulders. He turned away and walked away from the boy, leaving him in a state of smug denial. The hick looked ahead and noticed the suited man more than two meters ahead of him.

“Nick, wait up!” He called out, hurrying forward on the thin ledge. Nick stopped and began to peer over his shoulder before the hick’s foot gave way and he toppled slightly.

“Ellis!” He shouted; panic flooded his body as he watched the hick try to catch himself as he tumbled onto his feet. Ellis helped himself up, laughing with his soft, comforting voice, his hands and legs were shaking but he didn’t seem to mind, the vibrant colour from his face had been drained when he looked over the edge before looking straight ahead. Nick gritted his teeth.

“Yew got scared!” Ellis laughed almost forcefully, tottering carefully towards the older man.

Nick clenched his fist as if holding back any feeling to hit the hick, maybe even to throw him of the building. He shrugged off Ellis’ words and continued forward.

“Whoa, Nick, what’s that?” His excited voice sounded sidetracked, close to even toppling over again.

Nick stopped quickly and turned around while the hick kept walking and slammed into Nick. He backed away slowly, in fear but trying to laugh it off and Nick shook his head, sighing.

“Let’s stop for a bit,” Nick muttered, settling down on the ledge, letting his dress shoes hang off the edge, “And I want to see you sit down without hurting yourself.”

Ellis bent down slowly and plonked down dangerously, Nick sighed again. His big boots swung off the edge, thumping the ledge repeatedly.

“So Nick, what’s that?” Ellis asked, he pointed far away to the fog shrouded horizon and a distant dark figure of a tall building stood, significant compared to the other barely visible buildings.

“How the hell would I know?” Nick spat, looking out with squinting eyes.

There was a long silence when Ellis didn’t want to say anything else. Nick sighed again, he sighed too much Ellis always thought, Nick opened his mouth to say something.

“Why’re yew here?” Ellis quickly mumbled.

Nick felt taken aback and he looked down at his large hand and began twisting at the golden ring, over and over.

“I came to do business.”

A small oh escaped from Ellis’ lips and the thumps of his shoes clashing with the ledge became the only thing they could hear.

“Do you miss Rochelle and Coach?” Nick asked, quietly, switching his attention to the distance, like Ellis.

Ellis became sensitive about the situation quickly and mumbled something before sniffing. Nick grunted and Ellis repeated himself louder.

“Yer, but we couldnat stop ‘em from doin’ what they want.”

Nick raised one eyebrow and nodded, promisingly, “That’s very smart of you, Ellis.”

Ellis shrugged and slipped a small, discreet glance at Nick, whose face looked distraught and worried almost.

“They decided to go with the others, Ellis, we’re the smart ones I promise,” Nick told Ellis, traces of care in his voice. Ellis’ veiny, muscular hands clutched the side of the ledge quickly and he looked over at Nick’s hand.

“What was yer wayf like?” He asked, trying his best to make cheerful conversation.

Nick’s reply came quick and vicious, “A bitch.”

The hick flinched at the word and frowned slightly, letting Nick continue.

“All women are and the ones that aren’t, they become one,” Nick hissed, “Trust me Ellis.”

Ellis’ frown grew and his caramel eyebrows furrowed, Nick looked at his baby face that was slowly losing its excited usual glow. Nick dragged his hand out of his lap and placed it over the hick’s, gently, trying to cheer him up. Ellis’ face flushed rouge and he looked away.

“What about you?” Nick tried to change the subject, he felt slightly embarrassed and felt his stomach knot, “Ever been married, had a girlfriend, y’know?”

Ellis bit his plump, lively lip and screwed his small button nose up.

“Kind’er, ah did real like this gal when ah was fiveteen an’ then there was Zoey, but nuffin’ real,” Ellis shrugged, Nick fumed when Ellis said Zoey and tighten his grip on Ellis’ hand.

Ellis exhaled and slipped a finger from his free hand into a groove on his jumpsuit and picked at a loose thread.

“Tell me about this girl, not Zoey, the other one,” Nick said and hatred lingered on the end of his tongue when he mentioned Zoey at all.

Ellis exhaled, thinking about her.

“Well she was purty, she weren’t very tall en she was smart,” Ellis purred and Nick made a choking noise before laughing quickly.

“I think you need brains to get brains,” He mocked before quickly stopped. He stared apologetically at Ellis’ hurt, baby face as his green big eyes blinked, innocence pouring out in a stream of tears and his pink lips trembled.

“Aw no, no, I didn’t mean it, sport,” Nick said, quickly, feeling guilty and gripping onto Ellis’ hand hard, feeling the coldness of the hicks hand against his warmth.

“I was kidding, please stop crying,” Nick said in a hushed tone.

Ellis just stared at Nick, sparkling stream dribbling from the corners of his eyes that could influence guilt upon anything. Nick moved his warm palm to the hicks pale face and caressed his cheek, softly, wiping the tears with his thumb, dabbing gently.

“Ah’m gone die ‘lone,” Ellis murmured, breathlessly.

Nick stopped and stared at this hillbilly he thought was incapable of feeling anything lower than how he feels when he’s empty headed to be opened to a world of emotions that he could produce, he wasn’t shallow to deprive the emotions but thoughtful to not burden anyone else with them.

Nick drew his face closer to the blubbering younger man until his thin nose pressed against Ellis’ pale button nose and the hick went very quiet. A deathly moan in the distance echoed but neither of them could draw their attention away. Nick pushed his face closer and placed his thin lips against the hick’s plump lips, taking him by surprise and finally returning the kiss.

Nick pulled away quick and looked away nervously, taking his hand off the hicks and folding his arms across his chest, embarrassed slightly. Ellis’ sat in shock but red bloomed on his face, his usual vibrant colours blossomed along his cheeks once again.

“Wipe your nose,” Nick said softly, eventually smiling as best as his thin, spiteful lips could, at the shy hillbilly who couldn’t stop smiling and he nervously wiped at his nose.

“Let’s go, I think I hear a hunter,” Nick ordered with a hint of newborn bubbly happiness in his voice and he quietly got onto his feet with only a clip of the fancy heels of his shoes. Nick lied about the hunter; he just wanted to continue on from the kiss without any awkwardness between them all.

Ellis obediently got onto his clumsy feet and waited for Nick’s next movements to follow, watching him flick his messy and dressy suit back and put his hands on his hips. He noticed one of the con-man’s hands stretched out towards him, impatiently holding still. Ellis reached forward and grasped it, softly and began to be moved forward, stepping timely with Nick, trailing him.

“This way you won’t fall,” Nick muttered ahead.

But they both knew it was too late for that.


End file.
